Vehicle doors are typically constructed with two or more panels attached to the door frame, including an exterior or outer panel for shielding the passenger compartment from the elements, and an inner door panel which provides structural support. A trim panel is usually fastened to the inner door panel facing the passenger compartment and shields the vehicle occupants from internal door components, such as the window, the window regulator, and the door locks. The trim panel can also provide aesthetic qualities to the interior passenger compartment as well as ergonomic features, for example, easily accessible door handles, mirror and window controls, and the like.
It has been observed that a sufficient lateral impact on anthropomorphic dummy's femur region creates a high distal moment that often exceeds the good response limit used by the Insurance Institute Highway Safety (IIHS) for the side impact safety rating of vehicles. Generally, it is thought that impact caused by door hardware on the femur is the root cause of distal moment response. Stiff door trim edge, aligned with the femur, is also thought to be a root cause of high distal moment. One solution to the high distal moment response is the elimination of the source(s) of discrete impact force on the femur, which could be the stiff edge of a recessed map pocket, or door hardware packaged behind the trim. The solution in the present application applies simultaneous impact forces on the lower leg and femur, thereby reducing the internal distal moment response. The application of additional lateral force on the lower leg accelerates the lower leg mass at the same time the femur mass is accelerated laterally. The simultaneous acceleration of femur and lower leg reduces the relative lateral dynamic motion between the femur and lower leg, and contributes to the reduction of the distal moment.